Total Drama Island: Season 3!
by TwlightRox
Summary: This is another make your own charecter story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not Owe TDI. I know there's a thousand Do- your own charecter stories but I want to do one. **

* * *

**OK, there's some rules: 1. Your OC can be a camper's sibling. **

** 2. I am not a racsist; your charecter can be black or white etc. **

** 3. We need a crazy Ex- wife for Chris, 22 campers, 4 interns, and a helper for Chef. **

** 4. LEt your imagantion go wild!**

**Camper and Interns:**

Name:

Age:

Hair:

Audtion tape:

Clothes-

Everyday:

formal:

Bathing suit:

Sterotype:

Looks:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

**Crazy Ex- wife and Chef's helper:**

Name:

Age(21- 26):

Hair:

Eyes:

Sterotype:

Clothes-

Everyday:

Formal:

Bathing suit:

Looks:


	2. The campers!

Chris's crazy wife:Name: Riley Kenson

Age(21- 26):24

Hair: Blond

Eyes:Blue

Sterotype: The stalker

Clothes-

Everyday: Green tank top with brown skirt; green high heel boots.

Formal: Green dress with white high heel boots.

Bathing suit: Green bikini.

Looks: She's tan; She has a green tattoo on her back and she wears sunglasses.

1.: Chelonis

Age: 17

Hair: Faded hair facing backwards striped red and orange

Audtion tape: Hey! This is me, Chelonis, and i'm a great roller skater. I should be in TDI3 just for that-slips and lands on his face-

Clothes-

Everyday: Yellow tanktop, khaki pants, and black biker boots

formal: (same)

Bathing suit: Green trunks

Sterotype: The Untalented Roller Skater

Looks: Tan

Likes: Roller skates

Dislikes: Injuries

Fears: Images of broken bones

2.C Name: Fay Abate

Age: 16

Hair: long, black with a single pink streak

Audtion tape: There is a single streetlight glowing against a dark street. Fay steppes into the light, she quickly looks around to see if anyone else is near. "Hey, I'm Fay. I may seem to be like a certain camper from Season 1, but I'm not like that. I can and will win, since I'm…" A group of voices come close to her spot. "Aw man, oh well, gotta go!" She runs off, the group of voices, seeming to follow her.

Clothes-

Everyday: pink tank top with a girly skull on it, dark jeans, pink Converse Shoes, pink plastic bracelet

formal: black strapless dress with a pink ribbon across the waist

Bathing suit: pink and black bikini

Sterotype: the punk

Looks: athletic

Likes: causing trouble, stealing food, pulling pranks, telling horror stories, hearing horror stories, watching people get scared

Dislikes: popular people, the law, Chef

Fears: Geisha Girls

Chef's : Sally

Age: 21

Hair: long blonde hair thats reaches to the ground in a braid.

Eyes: blue eyes

Stereotype: Chefs helper

Clothes: A maid's clothes - Her pajama's are: Grey

Evryday: short jean pants, Red tank top, Black sneakers.

Formal: Blue ball gown dress.

Bathing suit: Blue Bikini

Looks: Tan

3.: Lars Shafer  
Age: 17  
Hair: Clean cut auburn hair  
Audtion tape:  
His friends videotaped him as a joke, it was pure accident that he was picked. He's pretty mad that he was picked and doesn't care if he's kicked off. If he gets farther he starts to get more into it though.  
Camera focuses in on Lars, he's sitting in the guidance counsellor's office. He doesn't notice the camera as the holder of the camera is hiding behind a door. The guidance counsellor is clearly in on this prank too.  
"So Lars, what can I do for you today?"  
"You can tell me why I only have an 85 in Physics," Lars replied, "My work is that of a 90 at least."  
"I've been over your grades and that's what it worked out too."  
"That is ridiculous!" Lars said, slapping his hand on the table, "I assure you that..."  
Snickering is heard in the background. Lars whips around and sees the camera.  
"What the hell is up with the camera!"  
One of his friends, the one holding the camera laughs.  
"Dude, we totally punked you!"  
Lars looks very confused.  
"Punked?"  
Another voice.  
"Turn it off, he doesn't even get it."  
"Oh you both are so hilarious," Lars mutters sarcastically.  
Clothes-  
Everyday: black trousers, a dressy red top with black running shoes  
formal: a white dress shirt and tie with black pants and shoes  
Bathing suit: red swimming shorts  
Sterotype: The Sarcastic, cynical, smartass  
Looks: He's got a tan and is of average weight but is very tall. About 6'3 and 158 pounds. Brown eyes.  
Likes: to swim, he's on the swim team, reading, loves video games (this is a dirty little secret that no one knows) he's a video game expert  
Dislikes: loud music, annoying talkative people  
Fears: mice and snakes  
Other: wears glasses and he can't see very well without them, if you wanna pair him up with someone go for it, whatever you like.

4.: Abigail Connelly (Abby)  
Age: 16  
Hair: Long red hair, she wears a green headband to keep the hair out of her face  
Audtion tape:  
She's sitting at her desk working on a new pattern then she looks up at it.  
"Put that away," she tells the person using it.  
"Come on Abby," a male voice (her brother), "You said you'd try out for this too."  
She faces forward, her gaze down slightly.  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
"I don't know, tell me about yourself, what would you do if you won, and why would you wanna go to the island to begin with?"  
Abby taps her chin.  
"I'm Abigail Connelly, 16 years old, I like languages. If I won, I guess I would use the money for school, maybe buy my brother a car."  
"Aww, you're a sweetie sis."  
"I would like to go to the island to try and meet some people, maybe stop being so shy. Is that good?"  
"Good one sis."  
Clothes-  
Everyday: black Capri's and a green tank top with green sandals  
formal: a long green evening gown that dips low in the back  
Bathing suit: a green tankini  
Sterotype: The Anti-social/Shy girl  
Looks: she's very pale and slender, about 5'6 and 130 pounds; she also has a slightly crooked nose because it was broken in a volleyball game. Bright green eyes (most people don't remember that because she's always looking at the floor)  
Likes: art, she loves to sketch, mostly patterns, listening to people speak, she can speak four languages (English, Spanish, German, French and is working on her fifth, Gaelic)  
Dislikes: country music  
Fears: the dark  
Other: if you need to pair her up, go for it, with whoever you find would be good for her.

5.: Shaya

Age: 16

Hair: Black, Layered, Shoulder-Length w/ bangs that cover left eye.

Audtion tape: Shows me surfing at the beach. (I live in California)

Clothes-

Everyday: Black/Purple Top. Dark Jeans. Flip Flops.

formal: Black/Blue choker. Strapless black dress. Inch past knees. Black flats.

Bathing suit: Black Two-Peice.

Sterotype: Prep/Bookworm/Nice Girl

Looks: Curvy-ish. Short-5 Feet.

Likes: To read, daydream, write, hang-out, and swim.

Dislikes:Haters, Players, and Bugs

Fears:Live Fish (Big and Small)

: Teresa Parker

Age: 17

Hair: She has silky,wavy brown hair which she always wears in a ponytail,with a few strands framing her oval shaped face.

Audtion tape: The camera shows a huge garage filled with cars and car camera zooms onto one of the cars and you can see a girl with brown hair leaning inside the hood of a car."Almost there...come on..just a few more inch-AH!!"the brunette began until a mild explosion is heard causing the girl to lifts her head and you can see her face was covered in grease and oil,her right hand holding a brown haired girl blinks for a moment before wipes her face with a nearby towel and introduces herself."Sorry about that,I'm Teresa Parker and if I get into TDI and win I'll use the money to help my dad get new parts to build a whole museum full of cars we've fixed and updated."Teresa states,fliping the wrench back and forth in her hand as she says this."So if you want a mechanic chick who loves to fix cars,I'm your gal!"she exclaimed grinning,waving with her with that the tape ended.

Clothes-

Everyday: Teresa's clothing consists of the following;a beige tank top that says,"When in doubt;Fix Cars," in black cursive letters,slightly torn black capris,and black vans.

Formal: She wears a long beige dress that is tied around her neck,tan heels,and a chain which a topaz stone is hung hair is worn in a bun with strands framing her face.

Bathing suit: Teresa sports a strapless brown bikini with checkered white stripes,looking very similar to racecar flags,and brown surfer shorts.

Sterotype: The Mechanic

Looks: Teresa has a very slender body,with curves she earned from working in the garago for so also has smoldering chesnut eyes that compliments her long,silky dark brown hair.

Likes: CARS,race cars,racing,driving,flirting,and cracking jokes

Dislikes: Mean people,jerks,and bullies

Fears: The color pink

6.: Tyler  
Age: 17  
Hair: short blonde  
Clothes-  
Everyday: khaki cargo shorts, forward facing baseball hat, T-shirt representing a sports team, White and black striped Adidas  
Formal: Khaki slacks, brown dress shoes and belt, long sleeve green striped button down shirt  
Bathing suit: Blue trunks  
Stereotype: All-American  
Looks: Short Blonde Hair, bright blue Eyes, pale (not freakishly so) skin, almost 6 feet tall, lean and muscular  
Likes: Any type of food, Sports (especially baseball), playing the trumpet, watching sports on TV, and working out  
Dislikes: Slutty girls, soft rock, soccer (it's un-American)  
Fears: getting another concussion, after his first three he had to stop playing football  
Personality Traits: Laid back, athletic, nice, uncreative, and good sense of humor

7.: Courtney  
Age: 17  
Hair: Shoulder length, light brown in a half pony tail  
Clothes-  
Everyday: Red T-shirt, blue jean shorts, indoor soccer shoes  
Formal: White empire waist dress with a black sash and wide black straps, Black flats, hair straight and down  
Bathing suit: a teal blue, halter, tankini  
Stereotype: The Outgoing One  
Looks: Hazel eyes (matches her hair), almost 6 feet tall, regular body but it's elongated due to height  
Likes: Boys, the color Red, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, biking, drawing, Soccer  
Dislikes: Arrogant people, doing poorly at things  
Fears: Has no sense of smell (no one knows why), so she is always afraid she smells bad  
Personality Traits: Competitive, good sense of humor, doesn't think before talking, not a girly-girl

Audition tape for Tyler and Courtney: A girl's face appears before the screen.  
"Hey, I am Courtney. I am making an audition tape for me and Tyler. He doesn't know I am making it, so he actually isn't here…Yeah…I know that's not great, but oh well. I'll just tell you about him" she explained, and turned to grab a picture of her and a blonde boy.  
"This is him, I think he is pretty cute, but then again I am dating him. So this one time in eighth grade he biked over to my house, yeah we live on the same street two miles apart. It kind of sucks because he goes to a different high school. So anyways, he came over and my crazy cop dad decided it was the perfect time to sharpen his axe. Did I mention my dad is crazy? But I love him… okay, so…Tyler loves sports and cars. He wants to be a mechanical engineer when he is older. I think I am going to be a dentist. I am like my math and science, so yeah." Courtney paused and looked around, and then a look of revelation appeared on her face.  
"Oh, did I tell you we are from Wisconsin? It rocks here, GO PACK! (That refers to the Packers, the NFL football team). Stupid Tyler is a Colts fan. Can you believe that? Anyways, in case anyone is wondering, we say Wisconsin right and everyone else says it wrong. Sorry, but we live here so we are right. Everyone else says it like Wes-CON-sin, I swear there is no E in that word. Oh that reminds me, I am going to make a shirt that says 'I put the SIN, in Wisconsin'. How cute is that? So you have probably heard enough of me rambling." she finished, because everyone has.  
"So pick me and, Oh hey, Tyler." Courtney quickly greeted the blonde boy who walked up on her.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
"Nothing." she said.  
"It doesn't look like nothing. Let me see that." he said as he reached for the camera.  
"No!" Courtney screamed, lunging toward the camera to stop him. Several crashes and stumbles ensue and finally static fills the screen.

8.: Russell Figgins

sterotype: blue blood

age: 17

eye color: blue

body: muscular

height: 6'7

hair: long brown, tied into a ponytail with a black ribbon.

clothes:

everyday: dark blue hunting jacket, white ruffle shirt, tan breeches, knee high boots.

bathing suit: blue speedo

formal: see everyday above

personality: snobby, rude, egotistical, manipulative. he show extreme distate for his step sister Linda because after his mother died his father remarried to Linda's mother. because they were from a poor lifestyle Russell feel that they don't belong there. the only friends he has are other rich people's children that think the way he does.

likes: himself, horseback riding, fencing, ballet.

dislikes: his step sister Linda because she isn't a blue blood.

phobia: wolves

audition tape: Russell stands beside a large pile of money.

"this is yours if you put me on your show".

9.: Linda Figgins

sterotype: shy girl

age: 15

eye color: one is blue the other is green

body: slim

height: 5'5

hair: blond

clothes: tight blue t-shirt, green shorts, pink tennis shoes.

bathing suit: blue two peice

formal: black silk dress

personality: she is shy around others because her brother verbally beat her down every chance he got because she and her mother were lower class then him. but despite it all she loves her brother and tries to please him no matter what. she's afraid to get close to other people because Russell gets angry very easily over any little thing she does.

likes: reading, writing, swimming.

dislikes: being yelled at, Russell putting her down.

phobia: gorillas

audition tape: she stands in front of the camera looking nervouse.

"Hi my name is Linda and i-" she is interuppted by Russell coming in.

"What are you doing?".

"I was-".

"Shut up you don't speak to me! understand?" he leaves the room before she can answer.

"Yes big brother" she says softly to the camera, tears welling up in her eyes as she reaches and cuts it off.

10.:TJ Christensen

Age: 18

Apperance: Tj has short blond hair with deep blue eyes that carrying a look of gentleness in them. His face is handsome and he is semi-well toned with a six pack. TJ looks alot like his little borther except his chin isnt pointy.

Audtion tape: "Whats up dudes!" Tj can been seen dancing around with some people at what looked like a party. TJ smiles as some girls walk by. "Sorry about that just throwing a party!" In the background you could see Geoff spinning on a table and the camera focus on him before going back to TJ. "Yeah thats my little bro Geoff, I taught him everything he knows... and then some. So yeah pick me and i'll bring an even harder party than geoff did" There was a loud crash and glass shattering. "And i'll pay for whatever that was"

Clothes-

Everyday: Tj has a black and red football jersey with his last name and the number 47 on it along with a dog tag with that number attached to a sliver link necklace. He has long dark blue cargo shorts and black pumas. The Jersye is all black with red lines on the side and red shoulder areas.

formal: For formal wear TJ once wore a tie. Seriously that was it. Fun day but thats a diffrent story. But he wears a black tuxedo with a red undershirt and black and red tie.

Bathing suit: Tj has a pair of brack and red shorts (go figure) and has red on the sides of it.

Sterotype: Party boy.

Likes: Partys, 5 gum, Football, BMXing, Drums, Video games and Hot babes

Dislikes: Cops deffentily cops. TJ also dislikes downers, haterz, and people who ruin his fun on purpose.

Fears: TJ has Claustraphobia. Since his older brother locked him in the closet for 7 hours when he was 3.

Date: TJ likes a hot girl who likes to have fun and would be happy to spend time with him.

: Kimberly Sanders

Age: 18

Hair: long and deep red

Eyes: Green

Personality: mature; smart; serious; logical; is ruled by her head; gives in to rules, ethics, and what's expected of rather than her own feelings or desires; tries to be brave when necessary; hides how she really feels; insecure; protective of others; cautious; competitive; curious; usually really nice, but can be bossy and frustrated when the going gets tough

Audtion tape: Kimberly is shown standing in her room. Behind her the wall is decorated with awards of her achievements and a cat is asleep on her purple bedspread. "Hello, I'm Kimberly Sanders. My senior year of high school is about to come to an end and since Freshman year I have maintained a 4.0 grade point average (behind her a young boy w/brown hair and green eyes peeks into the camera range). I've also been president of the student government since my Sophomore year. (the boy in the back walks out into full body view) Let this be evidence that if you pick me to be on Total Drama Island, I will take my position as one of (the boy pulls a dirty sock puppet w/googly eyes and bloody fangs drawn onto it as a mouth out from behind his back and begins to make it's mouth open and close in mockery, as Kimberly speaks) your representatives seriously and get you high ratings. If I win the prize money, I will use half of it (boy pulls a plastic Barbie leg out of his pocket) to feed starving people in Africa(boy has puppet chomp on the leg as she says this) and I will use the other half to pay for college(boy accidentally drops leg) so I can someday(boy looks over at cat on bed) work for NASA."(boy grabs cat, awakening her from her slumber and moves her through the air in flying motion, dun-dun-duning the Star Wars theme)  
Kimberly hears him and turns around. "Spencer!" the boy then blows a raspberry and runs out of camera view with the cat still in his hands. Kimberly sighs in frustration and turns back to face the camera. "Dad, delete it start over." "No." a man's voice says, off screen. "Why?" Kimberly asks in irritation. "We've been through this ten times already." her father says. "But Dad, I can't submit THIS to Total Drama Island, they'll never accept it!" she starts walking over to the camera, but trips. Kimberly quickly gets back on her feet, her face pink in embarrassment. "Give me the camera!" but her dad takes a step back. "Dad, come o-" but the camera is then turned off.

Clothes-

Everyday: green, sleeveless, hooded dress that's mid thigh in length(casual, not elegant); brown leggings, gold flats, gold star necklace

formal: http:// img. /photo/204515499 /2008_ elegant_prom_dress. jpg (put all the words together) I'll verbally describe it too, in case the link doesn't work. Strapless pink prom dress, the skirt is ruffled.

Bathing suit: navy blue tankini; hair is in a ponytail when swimming

Sterotype: Type A (look it up if you don't know what it is)

Looks: 5'9; caucasian skin; average build

Likes: listening to music; reading; astrology(wants to work for NASA someday); Italian food; animals; writing stories; stargazing

Dislikes: people who are mean; mustard; messes; cold places; cliche or sappy romance; sports(she's very bad at them and would be embarrassed if anyone saw her playing...but she will try them if they are part of a challenge); the way she looks

Fears: Heights

12.: Terry

Age: 17

Hair: black and shaggy with green streaks

Audtion tape: it's night and he's running, his friend Mitch is running with him and filming, police sirens are heard in the back. "Hello there TDI, names Terry. I'm just out having another usual Friday night of running from the Dean and his crew, it's pretty cute actually. I've broken out of juvie before, what makes them think tey can contain me again? They can't catch me; I'm way too clever for them." "FREEZE!" on officer yells from OS. "Donuts slowin' you down, Tiny?" Terry taunts then looks back at the screen. "My wit combined with my raw talent and good looks is bound to get you some viewers." Dogs start barking. "Oh **-" Terry says. Mitch makes a run for it and scrambles up into a tree. He then points the camera at Terry who is running  
to a barbed wire fence. Terry jumps onto it and climbs. As he climbs over the top, his jacket snags onto the fence and he is left hanging. The dogs make it to the fence and are barking at him; the cops then approach him. "Nice work," Terry says. "you guys are getting faster." The camera fades out as the cops are getting him down from the fence.  
Clothes-

Everyday: striped shirt under a short sleeved shirt, baggy black pants, spiked belt and red converse, has 3 earrings worn on both ears, his bottom lip, and eye brow, fingernails are painted black

formal: black jacket with a white tee, black tie, jeans, and converse. That's the most dressed up you'll ever see him.

Bathing suit: black trunks

Sterotype: juvie kid

Looks: 6'0 with a slightly muscular build

Likes: flirting with girls, skateboarding, pranking, playing guitar, hanging with friends

Dislikes: chris, chef, his parole officer, people who are annoying(has zero tolerance for them)

romantic preference: a girl with an opposite personalty, someone whose a challenge for him, no Heathers or Evas please...

Fears: small spaces

bio: Terry has practically lived in juvie and detention centers since age 10. He really could care less about what anyone thinks about him; usually he'll just respond with some smart remark. He doesn't care about rules or expectations either, he'll do what he wants, when he wants. He's usually laid back but if something ** him off, you better steer clear. The word "tact" does not exist in his dictionary; he will always let someone know exactly what he thinks of them. He likes to play guitar and wants to be in a band someday.

13.: Sarah

Age: 16

Hair: dirty blond, shoulder length, and layered

Audtion tape: Doesn't send one. Simply pays Chris to let her on the show.  
Clothes-

Everyday: short pink skirt, white tank top, pink flip flops

formal: red, sleeveless, shimmery dress

Bathing suit: white thong bikini

Sterotype: **

Looks: 5'4, voluptuous form

Likes: being in the spotlight, being the best, being in control

Dislikes: goths, nerds, getting dirty, any kind of chore or task, being ignored

romantic preference: a guy whose hot and will give her whatever she wants

Fears: dogs

bio: Sarah grew up in a rich family, getting everything she wanted. She's not above using others to get her own way and will do whatever it takes to win the prize money and become famous.

14.: Brock

Age: 16

Hair: buzz cut hair style

Audtion tape: a guys yelps of pain are heard and the camera pans over to Brock who is beating the crap out of a boy on the ground. He stops to look up at the camera. "I'm Brock and I'm tough enough to take whatever you have to throw at me." a girl about 11 walks by and eyes the camera with curiosity. "What are you looking at you little **?!" Brock says when he sees her and runs after her. She takes off screaming and the camera fades out.  
Clothes-

Everyday: blue jeans, red muscle tee, combat boots

formal: He doesn't even know what that is

Bathing suit: red trunks

Sterotype: male Eva

Looks: 6'3, muscular, has acne

Likes: fighting, proving how tough he is

Dislikes: everything else

Fears: the dark

**Sorry if you didn't get picked. Try sending a character in my next fanfic and you'll **

**get in automatically.**


End file.
